Immortals in Paris
by TheCanadianPotato
Summary: How do I even summarize this? I'll try. The general story of The Phantom of the Opera (could be Leroux, Lloyd Webber or Kay version, take your pick) with some of my original characters added. They are vampires. Rated T for gore.
1. A brief introduction

Usually only one person, a young woman, was sitting in Box 3, enjoying the performances at the Opera Garnier. Tonight, Erik could see two figures in the box in front of and slightly below his. A young man about the same age as the girl was also there. He had never really paid attention to the girl when she was alone but tonight she stood out. As did the boy next to her. They complemented each other rather well. They were like the sun and the moon.

The girl was Elsa Altshul, a veterinarian who worked nights at the largest hospital in Paris. She was very pale wore her dark blonde hair loose, and her eyes were an abnormal shade of hazel.

The boy at her side was Adolf Schneider and Erik didn't know that he was a violinist who played in the orchestra until he overheard him tell Elsa that he had the night off and could watch the performance with her. Adolf was as pale as Elsa. He was rather small-faced and his raven hair fell below his shoulders (usually worn as a ponytail). His eyes appeared to be green.

Erik assumed the two were friends. They did not look at all alike so siblings or even cousins was out of the question, and it would be quite a shock if they were dating; she wore the Star of David around her neck and he wore a silver crucifix. But Elsa and Adolf _were_ dating. They had been for over one hundred years.

"Look at that delectable display." Elsa murmured, running her tongue along her teeth as she pointed to a small, blonde ballerina on the stage. "I want her."

"I can smell her from here. She's healthy. It would make a nice change from the drunkards you've been hunting."

"Now, Adolf...you know we cannot always mindlessly kill people who have families awaiting them at home."

After the performance, Adolf led Elsa to the alley on the Rue Scribe, where most of the performers exited the theatre. The ballerinas lived in the Palais Garner but often had a smoke in the alley after performances. Elsa stood in the shadows, having trouble restraining herself as the singers and dancers exited few by few, drinking and laughing.

Two ballerinas emerged at last, Elsa's prey and an older redhead. She waited quietly as they smoked and gossiped.

"Emilie, I'm going to get a bottle of Brandy. Do you want anything?"

"No thank you, you go ahead. I'll join you in a few minutes."

The redhead went inside and shut the door. It was almost completely dark and Elsa had only grown thirstier. She took a step and Emilie jumped.

"Hello?" She called out.

"Your friend is very irresponsible letting you be out here alone, Emilie."

"Sh…She'll be back here in a minute."

"No, she won't. She said she was getting a drink and you said you'd join her. Don't lie to yourself."

Emilie rushed to the door but Elsa took hold of her scarf and pulled her back. She wasn't even able to scream before Elsa covered her mouth and propped her against the brick wall.

"Such a small thing…and you do smell delightful!"

Elsa was fascinated by the heartbeat of a human who was fully aware they were going to die. She bit into the girl's neck. Her blood was healthy and sweet.

"Adolf, you're missing out. Come finish her."

He stepped out of his hiding place and bit into Emilie's arm to finish her blood.

"Mmh…you're right, dear. Young girls are the best kill there is."


	2. Chapter 2 (not finished yet)

_Le Petit Journal, Friday eighth of December, 1882_

_Eighteen-year-old ballerina Emilie Letourneau was reported missing last night after she did not report to the dormitories of the palais Garnier after the performance. Marine, a friend of Emilie's, says they were both outside and that Emilie did not follow her back into the opera house. Marine returned ten minutes later only to find Emilie gone, without a trace. Infamous opera ghost suspected in the disappearance._

Elsa read the newspaper that evening before heading to work and was both amused and relieved that the girl's body had not been discovered. She had dumped it into the Seine, nobody would smell the rotting corpse. But it was one of the first places the police searched when someone went missing and was thought to be dead.

Adolf finally emerged from his coffin and changed his clothes. Clutching his throat, he took his violin case and found Elsa in the dining room holding a large, nearly dead rat.

"You're thirsty. Here." She said, handing him the creature. "You didn't have enough of the girl's blood."

"Thank you." He replied, taking the rat and biting into its thin flesh.

"Look, they're blaming the opera ghost for the disappearance again."

She handed him the newspaper.

"They're all absolutely obsessed with him. I've heard countless stories of sightings from the orchestra members, some believable, some ridiculous. I'm not sure what to believe."

"But what if he _is _real? What if he's always watching everything that goes on in the opera? I've told you before about that strange man who always sits in box five."

"Oh…him. We are forbidden from asking questions about him. I've heard that Mme. Giry, the ballet mistress knows him personally and hands him the program before every performance. But he's no ghost."

The clock struck seven-thirty and rang. They both headed outside, making sure it was completely dark.

"I must hunt tonight. I'll meet you here after the rehearsal."

"I'll be here at ten-thirty."

He kissed her hand before heading off.

The veterinary clinic consisted of three small examination rooms and a laboratory in the west wing of the Hotel-Dieu, the oldest hospital in Paris. Ten veterinarians worked there; five during the day and the other five at night. More surgeries than examinations were done during the night, and Elsa was a very skilled veterinary surgeon. She had studied medicine at the university of Berlin and had worked in veterinary clinics for most of her vampire life.

Adolf had been one of the leading violinists of the Parisian opera's orchestra for two years. Before he was a vampire, he studied music in Vienna, his hometown. He then played for orchestras in every city he and Elsa had lived in.

Elsa was allowed to take a break at ten-thirty and she met Adolf in front of the Palais Garnier after the rehearsal for _Hannibal_.


End file.
